The Fox and the Hornet
The Fox and the Hornet is a fan episode. Plot Ness is seen walking through a field, picking flowers. In the same field, Queenie is taking pollen from a flower. He accidentally steps on the flower but lifts his foot when he hears a scream. Ness bends down and sees that he crushed Queenie's leg. Despite his allergy to bees, he picks her up and apologizes in a panic. She passes out, so Ness brings her to his home. Queenie wakes up to see that her leg is bandaged up, and she is lying in a hand towel. Ness sees her awake and sighs in relief. In order to repay her for breaking her leg, he decides he would take care of her until she was healed up. A short montage of the next few days is shown. Queenie sits on Ness' shoulder at the grocery store as he buys honey. The cashier, Wally, bags his groceries and waves goodbye as Ness leaves. He spots Queenie, however, and thinks that there is a bee infestation in the store. Wally begins spraying the store with bug spray, but uses so much that he chokes on the fumes. Ness sits in the salon's waiting room as Queenie reads a tiny magazine on top of his head. Tuft, who is working on Tuna' fur, sees her and wonders why is she is a different size than before. Distracted, she ends up stabbing Tuna in the eye with her scissors. After the montage, Queenie and Ness are at the movies. Peppy sits next to them but sees Queenie and freaks out. She attempts to swat Queenie, but she dodges it. Ness angrily shouts at Peppy but feels a pain in his hand. He looks down and sees that Queenie had pulled her stinger out in defense, but accidentally stabbed Ness. He suddenly begins to break out into hives. Peppy screams and runs away, and Ness weakly attempts to take out Queenie's stinger, but fails and dies. Queenie looks at Ness in despair as she realizes she caused this, and pulls off his hand, pulling out her organs and killing her. It zooms in on Queenie's bandaged leg, before closing to black. Moral No good deed goes unpunished! Deaths *Wally chokes on fumes from the bug spray. *Tuna is stabbed in the eye. (debatable) *Ness dies from an allergic reaction. *Queenie has her organs pulled out from her stinger. Injuries *Queenie's leg is broken. *Tuna is stabbed in the eye. (if they didn't die) Goofs *In the salon, Queenie is missing her bandage and the stripes on her bow. Trivia *Despite being a bee, Queenie is referred to as a hornet in the title. *Ness' bee allergy is introduced in this episode. *The title is a reference to the film The Fox and the Hound. *Hidey is briefly seen sitting in the movie theatre. *This is the first episode where Ness is referred to as male. Category:Season 88 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Betapekoyama's Episodes